Amor
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sakamoto por fin logra una cita con la mujer de sus sueños, ¿pero era ella en realidad a quien quiere? Sakamoto x Mutsu


Gintama no me pertenece y esas cosas xD

Volví ^^ no es como si me hubiera ido pero me refiero a que traje otra historia para vosotros así que sin mas interrupción os dejo leerla~~

 **AMOR**

\- Yes Thank you -

\- ¿Perdona? - pregunto Sakamoto sorprendido

\- Que gracioso que eres Sakamoto-san - dijo la chica golpeando el hombro de Sakamoto suavemente - Y entonces, ¿Cuando vendrás a recogerme? -

\- ¿Eh? - Sakamoto estaba completamente perdido

\- Para la cita que acabas de pedirme tontito - dijo dulcemente la morena

Así eran las cosas, el Kaientai había aterrizado en la tierra por un comercio que tenían y el responsable capitán aprovecho un descuido de la tripulación para escaparse e ir al cabaret donde trabajaba su amada Oryou, como siempre que iba a la tierra acababa allí era muy probable que Mutsu entrara en cualquier momento por la puerta y ordenara que lo tiraran al mar otra vez así que el se apresuro a pedirle a la chica una cita fuera del local tal y como siempre hacia, pero esta vez en lugar del tan conocido "No, Thank you" la chica le dio una respuesta afirmativa y esto desconcertó al moreno.

\- ¿Y entonces? Sigo esperando una respuesta - dijo Oryou sonriente

\- Yo... pues - empezó a decir Sakamoto pero fue interrumpido por unos gritos

\- Sakamoto Tatsuma se que estas aquí así que sal de una vez para que pueda golpearte - grito Mutsu entrando al local abriendo la puerta de un portazo

Sakamoto que sabia que pasaría si lo encontraba se escondió tras una silla del local.

\- Disculpa pero a no ser que trabajes aquí las mujeres no están permitidas en el local - dijo Oryou acercándose a Mutsu

\- Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a que venga a buscar a ese imbécil así que si me dices donde esta me lo llevare y te quitare el problema de encima - dijo Mutsu muy tranquila

Sakamoto observaba la conversación entre ambas mujeres sin animarse a salir de su escondite.

\- ¿Quien dice que sea un problema? El es un preciado cliente y me prometió salir en una cita conmigo en cuando acabara con mi turno así que no es nada en lo que debas inmiscuirte - dijo Oryou intentando molestar a Mutsu

\- Aun así es el capitán de la nave y es mi deber traerlo de- empezó a decir Mutsu mas fue interrumpida por la otra chica

\- Parece que no entiendes lo que es una cita, pero seguro que es porque nunca as tenido una puesto que pareces un hombre y careces de encanto alguno - dijo la compañera de Otae burlándose de Mutsu

La chica Yato se quedo en silencio y no encontraba palabras para negar lo que esa mujer había dicho, puesto que ella tenia toda la razón y aunque no lo demostró lo que dijo le dolió bastante y podía sentir como su orgullo fue pisoteado por esa mujer, pero si ella llegaba tan solo a gritarle probablemente Sakamoto la odiaría puesto que para el esa mujer era muy importante, por eso mismo no dijo nada solo dejo que ella se sintiera victoriosa mientras ella se giraba y retomaba sus pasos hasta la salida.

\- Capitán si mañana por la mañana no estas en el Kaientai zarparemos sin ti - dijo ella una vez mas en voz alta antes de abandonar el local

Una vez Mutsu se fue Oryou se acerco hasta donde estaba Sakamoto y lo saco de su escondite, lo agarro del brazo y empezó a hablar con voz muy acaramelada mas Sakamoto no la estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Y que te parece Darling~? - comento la chica sacando a Sakamoto de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Porque hiciste eso? - cuestiono finalmente Sakamoto

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - pregunto dudosa Oryou

\- De porque trataste a Mutsu de esa manera, ella no te hizo nada para que le dijeras algo así - acuso el moreno subiendo el tono de voz

Todos en el local los estaban mirando desde que Mutsu entro, pero una vez que ella se fue todos habían vuelto a sus conversaciones mas por el tono de voz de Sakamoto los habían vuelto a observar.

\- Señor, si no se comporta me veo en el deber de pedirle que abandone el negocio - dijo el hombre de seguridad

\- No se preocupe ya me iba - dijo el moreno enfadado

\- Tiene razón, me tomare el resto del día libre puesto que tengo una cita - dijo la chica agarrando del brazo a Sakamoto y sacandolo a rastras de allí

\- ¿Se puedes saber que haces? - dijo Sakamoto muy enfadado soltándose del agarre de Oryou

\- ¿Que no te lo dije ya ? Vamos a tener nuestra cita y nadie va a molestarnos ahora que esa teniente tuya se fue - dijo ella

\- Vice-capitana - dijo el cabreado - y no solo eso, ella es mi mano derecha y mi mejor amiga así que no pienso permitir que hables de esa manera sobre ella -

\- ¿Acaso te importa mas esa mujer que yo? - pregunto la chica indignada

En ese instante Sakamoto se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido por interesarse en esa chica tan superficial.

\- ¿No es obvio? La verdad es que estaba tan acostumbrado a que me rechazaras que seguía preguntando como una costumbre pero desde que aceptaste no me e alegrado ni un solo segundo, es mas desde que vi como trataste a Mutsu solo e sentido odio por ti así que no te preocupes porque no volveré a pedirte nunca mas ninguna cita ni que me hagas ningún servicio de 50 millones - dijo el empezando a caminar en dirección contraria para alejarse de ella - Hasta nunca Oryou -

Ella estaba furiosa, ¿Como se atrevía ese idiota dejarla plantada a ella?, estaba a punto de largarse cuando vio a Mutsu a lo lejos junto a un par de hombres cargando cajas y entonces supo que solo tenia una oportunidad, porque si ella no lo tenia no lo tendría nadie, así que empezó a correr hasta alcanzar a Sakamoto y tirando de el para que se girara al mismo tiempo que ella se puso de puntillas y lo beso. El no reacciono pues no era algo que se esperara y menos despues de lo que le dijo, cuando Sakamoto se disponía a empujar a la chica y decirle un par de palabras poco agradables escucho el ruido de algo metálico caer al suelo. Se separo rápidamente de Oryou y se giro, mirando al culpable de aquel ruido, pero cuando lo hizo quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Mutsu estaba a pocos pasos de el y frente a ella en el suelo había una caja que parecía habérsele caído de las manos. Ella lo miraba con una expresión que nunca había visto antes a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos, parecía... ¿Dolida? no eso no podía ser, Mutsu pocas veces mostraba sus emociones así que era practicamente imposible que fuera eso.

\- ¿Que acaso nunca habías visto un beso? ¿O es que nunca te habían besado? - dijo Oryou molestando a Mutsu

\- Yo lo siento no pensé que tendríais vuestra cita aquí y yo... lo mejor sera que me vaya - dijo Mutsu agarrando la caja del suelo y salio corriendo por las calles dejando al resto desconcertados

\- ¿Chicos podríais dejar eso en la nave? - pidió Sakamoto amablemente para que lo dejaran a solas con la chica

Cuando los chicos se fueron el moreno se giro y abofeteo a Oryou, el no estaba a favor de la violencia pero estaba tan enfadado que lo hizo practicamente sin pensar pero aun así no se arrepintió de ello.

\- NUNCA te vuelvas a acercar a ella - dijo con voz tenebrosa y partió en busca de Mutsu

El no sabia donde podría estar ella pero la buscaria por toda la ciudad hasta encontrarla, pero eso no hizo falta puesto que la encontró en una calle poco transcurrida mientras recogía unos objetos del suelo, mientras a su lado estaba la caja de cartón que parecía haberse roto en el camino dejando así su contenido desparramado en el suelo.

\- Mutsu - dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y la ayudaba a recoger

Ella solo bajo la cabeza de manera que el sombrero le tapaba la cara.

\- Mutsu lo de antes yo- empezó a decir el moreno pero fue interrumpido

\- No tienes que explicarlo es normal que si sales con una persona hagas ese tipo de cosas - dijo ella aun con la cabeza baja

\- Por eso mismo no es normal que hiciera eso, ella me beso sin que yo lo quisiera y despues de que discutiéramos - intento aclarar el

\- Pero si estabais muy enamorados - dijo ella en un murmuro pero aun así Sakamoto la escucho

\- Te equivocas, yo iba a verla como una costumbre pero gracias a que ella insulto a la mujer que amo enfrente mio me di cuenta de que no siento nada por ella - contesto el sin pensar

\- ¿Así que al final si estas enamorado de alguien? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Si y ella es la mujer mas hermosa de la galaxia, es fuerte, inteligente y se preocupa por mi - Sakamoto empezó a enumerar las virtudes que el veía en Mutsu pero algo fuera de lo normal llamo su atención

Los hombros de Mutsu no paraban de moverse y eso solo podía significar una cosa, estaba llorando, pero ella nunca había llorado, ni siquiera cuando su padre murió así que ¿Porque habría de llorar ahora? Un sollozo lo saco de sus pensamientos y eso demostró que su teoría era cierta, por lo que Sakamoto se acerco a Mutsu disimuladamente y le levanto el mentón pudiendo ver como surcaban lágrimas por sus mejillas. Esto hizo que algo dentro de Sakamoto se removiera y sintió la necesidad de decirle que todo iba a ir bien y que el la protegería pero en su lugar la abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza hasta se calmo.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? - pregunto Sakamoto cuando ella se tranquilizo un poco y la soltó para mirarla a la cara

\- No es nada - dijo ella

\- Mutsu yo nunca te había visto llorar antes y estoy seguro de que no llorarías por nada - afirmo el

Ella aparto la mirada y se quedo callada, cosa que no hacia presentir a Sakamoto nada bueno así que el pensó que lo mejor seria empezar sincerándose el primero.

\- ¿Sabes Mutsu? Despues de todas las cosas que e vivido me e dado cuenta que lo peor es ver llorar a la mujer que amo - dijo el sonriendo como siempre hacia

Eso solo hizo sentirse peor a Mutsu.

\- ¿Entonces porque no vas con ella? Seguro que seria mejor que perder el tiempo aquí conmigo - dijo ella tristemente

\- Pero si yo ya estoy junto ella - dijo el sonriendo aun mas - Lo que pasa es que ella no me quiere decir porque llora -

Mutsu pensó que estaba soñando, no podía ser cierto, ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? Tenia que ser una broma.

\- Si es una broma no tiene la menor gra- empezó a decir la chica pero fue interrumpida por lo labios del moreno que la besaban como si su vida dependiera de ello y ella se dejaba encantada.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento Sakamoto la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

\- Mutsu te amo y lo digo enserio yo nunca bromearia con eso, no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti a mi lado - se sincero el

A Mutsu se le empezaron a caer las lágrimas otra vez pero esta vez eran de felicidad, así que para demostrarle que ella también lo amaba lo beso apasionadamente y el se sintió el hombre mas feliz que existiera. Mas cuando esta vez se separaron en la cabeza de Mutsu empezaron a aparecer nuevas dudas.

\- ¿No te importa que sea poco femenina? - pregunto nerviosa Mutsu

\- Tu eres perfecta tal y como eres - respondió Sakamoto acariciando su mejilla y dándole un beso en la frente

\- ¿Y que nunca haya tenido citas o salido con alguien? - volvió a preguntar la chica

\- Por eso no te preocupes por que pienso enseñarte muy bien - dijo sonriendo seductoramente Sakamoto - Voy a enseñarte un montón de cosas nuevas como por ejemplo esta noche en la cama - empezó a decir el moreno

Creo que no hace falta decir que Mutsu lo golpeo ni que Sakamoto salio corriendo tras ella intentando que no lo dejara abandonado en la tierra. Pero aunque pareciera raro esa era su forma de amarse y ambos sabían que cuando se necesitaban se tenían el uno al otro.

 **FIN**

Espero que os gustara *w* Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mis Fanfics y me dejáis review ^^ sois los mejores~~

P.D. Siento si e puesto a Oryou como un personaje odioso la verdad es que hasta hace un tiempo no tenia nada en contra de ella puesto que pensaba que era solo una atracción pasajera de Sakamoto pero desde que leí que el personaje real en el que el esta basado estaba casado con Oryou la odie T^T pero teniendo en cuenta que Mutsu era hombre todo puede pasar *w* espero que el gorila oiga nuestras suplicas(?) bueno ahora si os dejo solo quería disculparme por lo de Oryou. Bye~


End file.
